Going For A Ride
by abvamp
Summary: How did this happen? Why was he so facinated by the professor? Ian/Charlie. No slash, there will be more though.


Title: Going For A Ride.  
Author: Aiden.  
Fandom: Numb3rs.  
Pairing: Ian/Charlie.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Fluff, language.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks and not just for the beta part. *grins wide*  
Author's note: My beta wanted more Ian/Charlie and before you all gonna say it, yes there will be more. Can't quit the story before some hot sensual sex, now can I?

Standing near Don's office, Ian leaned carelessly against the wall, observing his surroundings but keeping a close eye on his target: Charles Eppes.

Ian didn't know when his fascination with the professor had begun, but it grew everyday, making him anxious for the first time in his life…

For weeks, he'd waited for his ridiculous feelings to disappear, but if anything, his feelings persisted. Rubbing his chest, Ian forced himself not to fidget. This was certainly not the first relationship he'd had in his life, and he'd enjoyed plenty of men and women in the past…. So what was it about the shy, boyish professor that set his blood on fire?

Even though he had an irrational desire to smile, he hardened his mask as Megan approached him.

"How are you, Ian?" Megan asked.

Ian looked away from Charlie for a second. "I'm fine, and you?"

Megan smiled slyly, and replied cheerfully. "I'm great, thanks."

Ian tried to concentrate on Megan but failed miserably; his eyes kept wandering back to Charlie. Right then, the professor laughed at something Don was saying. Ian's chest tightened with pleasure and yearning. _Relax,_ he told himself.

Megan followed Ian's line of sight and smiled. _Colby owed her ten bucks_. "Why don't you just ask him out," she whispered to that tall, imposing agent.

"What?" Ian looked at her coolly, his face giving nothing away. "Ask who what?"

Rolling her eyes, Megan smirked. "Oh, please… I'm a profiler. I do this for a living."

Ian looked at her, wondering if Megan might have more insight into this … _situation_… than he did. Shrugging, he took a chance. "I don't even know if he will be interested."

"You'll never know for sure unless you ask him," Megan said sympathetically.

"I know," Ian sighed.

Megan smiled kindly at the sniper. "Go and ask him. You might be pleasantly surprised."

Still watching Charlie, Ian noticed the younger man wrap up his conversation with Don and head towards the elevators.

Turning around, Don approached the two agents. "Hi, Ian," Don greeted the sniper. "What brings you here?"

"Delivering Hagen to the higher-ups," Ian answered quietly. _And stalking your brother_, he thought. Watching as the elevator doors opened, he straightened up and said, "Excuse me."

Don watched as Ian made his way to the elevator with a determined air. Leaning towards Megan, he asked, "How long you think it will take for him to ask my brother out?"

Surprised that Don was aware of the other man's attraction to Charlie, Megan looked Don, her respect for his observation skills growing exponentially. "I don't know…. But… isn't it kind of strange that he shoot a guy without blinking but he doesn't have the nerve to ask Charlie on a date."

"Yeah," Don said, nodding. "Oddly enough, that's not the strangest thing I've seen him doing."

After a few seconds, Megan ventured a question. "You're okay with this?"

Don smiled at her. "Yeah, as dangerous as I know Ian to be…. I trust him with Charlie. He'll be good for my baby brother."

Megan suspected Don would be understanding about this particular topic. "Does Alan know?"

"Yeah, I told him a few days ago. He just smiled and said, 'It's about time he found someone.'"

At that moment, Colby and David entered the bullpen. "So, how is it going?" Colby asked, putting a discrete hand on Don's shoulder. Very few people in the office knew about his relationship with Don, and they planned to keep it that way… but sometimes, Colby couldn't help himself… Some days, he needed to make contact with his lover, even if it was casual and for a few seconds.

"You owe me ten bucks," Megan said to Colby, smiling wickedly.

Colby looked at her wide eyed. "No way. Ian and Charlie?"

"Yeah," Don said, nodding his head. "I wonder how long Ian is going to dance around Charlie before he gives in to his feelings."

~*~

"Charlie, wait up," Ian called out, trying to catch up with the professor as he entered the elevator.

Turning around, Charlie smiled at the tall agent that sent his pulse racing every time he saw him. "Hi, Ian. What can I do for you?" he asked casually, trying to keep his nerves under control.

"Uhm…I want to ask…can I ask you…?" Damn, Ian thought, as he realized he was stammering. How could asking Charlie out be harder than facing down a criminal with a weapon? He almost snorted aloud.

Sensing the other man's nervousness, Charlie relaxed and smiled. He was almost tempted to help Ian out, but he decided to wait and give the other man a chance to do the asking.

Don had asked him a few days ago if he knew that Ian was interested in him. At first, Charlie had been surprised, but then he'd realized that Ian had been coming by the house every time he was in town. Suddenly, all those visits made more sense to Charlie… and he was happy at the possibility of getting involved with Ian.

But then the doubts had set in… what could the powerful, handsome sniper see in him? He was just a geeky professor... Don had smiled gently and told him not to question what Ian saw in him and just enjoy the ride.

In retrospect, it was the best advice Charlie had ever received. So, he dropped by the office when he knew Ian was in town or expected… waiting patiently for Ian to make a move. Hopefully, today would be the day... if not, he was going to ask Ian out before he left town again.

Nervously, Ian rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked quickly as he stared straight into Charlie's eyes. "Tonight?"

Charlie wanted to shout and do a little dance in the elevator. _Finally!_ Smiling, he replied, "Of course I love to go out with you... and it's about time you asked."

Narrowing his gaze, Ian considered the professor's knowing look and lack of surprise. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I did," Charlie said, smiling and nodding. "Pick me up at seven?"

Ian was thrown by the confident, happy reaction he'd gotten from Charlie. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but he hadn't thought it would be this easy or well received. "Uhh…," Ian said, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Uhh…yeah, seven sounds great. See you then." Unable to resist, he touched Charlie's hand lightly before walking off.

Watching Ian walk out the door, Charlie grinned with excitement.

His brother was definitely onto something… Yes, sir, he was definitely going to enjoy the ride.

THE END.


End file.
